


The Double Date

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Andreil - Fandom
Genre: Exy (All For The Game), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Nicky bribes Andrew and Neil into coming on a double date with him and Erik
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	The Double Date

Nicky couldn’t feel any happier as he led Erik up the stairs of Fox Tower, he just needed to collect his bags and then he and Erik could head back to the hotel, ready to spend Christmas together. It was the weekend before the Christmas holidays officially started, and the majority of the Foxes had already headed home. Nicky had already said goodbye to Aaron, who was spending Christmas with Katelyn, earlier on in the day, and that meant that only Andrew, Neil and Kevin were left.   
When they reached the top floor, Nicky and Erik walked hand in hand down the hallway until they reached the dorm; as Nicky opened the door, he smiled at the blissful silence. It looked as though everyone else was out. Once Nicky had closed the door, he turned to Erik and pulled him into a long kiss, something he’d been meaning to do ever since he had picked him up from the airport. Their moment of passion was soon cut short, though, when the bedroom door swung open and Andrew ran out,  
“Nicky,” Andrew said urgently, completely blanking Erik. “I need your help.” Nicky surveyed the room warily, it was never good when Andrew needed help.  
“What with?” Nicky asked slowly, “And where’s Kevin and Neil?”  
“They’re out,” Andrew said, “that’s why you need to come now.”  
“Fine,” Nicky sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Erik. “And Erik’s here, too, y’know,” Nicky said as he and Erik followed Andrew into the bedroom.  
“Yes, I know,” Andrew snapped. “I need both of you.” Nicky and Erik shared a confused look and Andrew shut the bedroom door behind them. Andrew pushed past them and made his way over to his bed where a large cardboard box was, his face softened slightly as he looked inside and he lowered his hand into it.  
“What’s in the box?” Nicky asked, stepping forward to take a peek inside. He gasped as he looked at the contents; a small grey kitten sat at the bottom of the box, mewing as it nibbled on Andrew’s finger. “What the hell, Andrew? Why’ve you got a cat?” Erik stepped forward and looked inside the box, looking equally surprised.  
“It’s a Christmas present,” Andrew shrugged, “for Neil.” Nicky felt his heart soften, this had to be one of the cutest things he’d ever heard – and who would’ve thought that it would’ve been Andrew?  
“How come you’ve never bought me a cat, Erik?” Nicky asked, turning to his boyfriend.  
“Because you live in a college dorm,” Erik pointed out.  
“Good point,” Nicky agreed, turning back to face Andrew. “Where are you planning on keeping this cat?”  
“Here,” Andrew said plainly, as if it was obvious.  
“But we’re not allowed to keep pets,” Nicky pointed out.   
“So?” Andrew shrugged, “I already asked Coach.”  
“And what did he say?”  
“Well, I told him after I’d bought the kitten,” Andrew said, “so there wasn’t much he could say.”  
“This is crazy,” Nicky muttered, chuckling as he shook his head in disbelief. “Y’know I’m fine with this, but what about Kevin?”  
“Kevin’s irrelevant,” Andrew shrugged, turning back to stroke the cat.  
“He doesn’t want it, right?” Nicky asked.  
“I don’t want him the majority of the time, he’ll have to deal with it.”  
“Well, it’s seriously cute, Andrew,” Erik said, reaching over to stroke the kitten.  
“I’m glad you think so,” Andrew grinned, stepping back to look between the two of them.  
“Huh?”   
“Well, I said I needed your help,” Andrew shrugged.  
“What do you want, Andrew?” Nicky groaned.  
“Well, I can’t exactly hide the kitten from Neil, can I? Not when we’re going to be together all the time,” Andrew said. “I need somewhere I can keep the cat, someone to look after him...”  
“Andrew,” Nicky sighed, he knew exactly where this was going, and he was not hiding a cat in his and Erik’s hotel room.  
“You’re the only person left, Nicky,” Andrew said. “Do you really want to ruin Christmas?”  
“I wouldn’t be ruining Christmas,” Nicky scoffed.  
“Not if you looked after the cat,” Andrew pointed out.  
“We’re staying in a hotel, Andrew, you can’t take cats there.”  
“No one would have to know,” Andrew shrugged.  
“Plus Erik’s allergic to cats,” Nicky added.  
“Erik doesn’t care,” Andrew said, “right, Erik?” Nicky turned to his boyfriend who basically had his head shoved in the cardboard box and was cooing over the cat, Nicky knew he would definitely be regretting that later.  
“He is really cute, Nicky,” Erik agreed, glancing up at Nicky.  
“See,” Andrew said, pointing at Erik, “Erik wants to look after it.” Nicky sighed, he had no hope of saying no, what with Erik’s large, hopeful eyes and Andrew’s winning grin – and the likely possibility that Andrew would punch him if he said no.  
“Okay,” Nicky sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, “only for a couple days, right?”  
“Yep,” Andrew nodded, “just until Christmas.” Erik squealed with excitement as he stroked the cat with a new-found eagerness.  
“Why don’t you take the kitten down to the car?” Nicky suggested, throwing Erik the car keys, “I’ll be down in a minute.” Once Erik had left the dorm, Nicky turned to Andrew, arms folded across his chest.  
“You owe me,” Nicky said.  
“Yeah, fine,” Andrew shrugged, turning to walk away, “whatever.”  
“No, I mean,” Nicky paused, smile turning smug, “I have something in mind.”  
“What?” Andrew asked, turning to face Nicky.  
“Well, Erik and I are going on a date tomorrow night.”  
“How nice for you,” Andrew said sarcastically. “May I leave now?”  
“Nope,” Nicky shook his head, he knew it’d be next to impossible in getting Andrew to agree, but what was the harm in trying his luck? What was the worst that could happen – Andrew would stab him? “And you and Neil are coming with us.”  
“No,” Andrew said instantly, stepping away, trying to make a quick break for it, but Nicky reached out and stopped him from moving away. “No chance on earth.”  
“Well, you want us to look after the kitten for you, right?” Nicky asked, feeling a sudden surge of bravery.  
“That’s not the same thing,” Andrew shook his head.  
“Please, Andrew,” Nicky begged, “just this once. And you don’t even have to call it a double-date—”  
“Never say that again,” Andrew cut him off.  
“Whatever,” Nicky rolled his eyes. “It can just be a meal, just the four of us.”  
“If it’s just a meal,” Andrew said, “why can’t you invite Kevin, too?”  
“Because Kevin’s boring,” Nicky said; in reality, he just really wanted to see Andrew and Neil together, they’d been dating for a while now, and he’d never seen them be tactile with one another. Well, apart from Baltimore, and they weren’t exactly the best circumstances.  
“Fine,” Andrew said. Nicky stared at him in disbelief, blinking a couple times just to ensure that he wasn’t dreaming. He wasn’t.  
“Fine?” Nicky repeated, he was sure Andrew would tell him to go away, or hit him – maybe both.  
“Fine,” Andrew confirmed, “we’ll come with you.” Nicky opened his mouth to sound his surprise, but Andrew brought up a hand and silenced him, “Shut up before I change my mind.”  
“Jesus,” Nicky breathed, backing out of the room. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”  
“Look after the kitten!” Andrew yelled after him.   
Nicky ran down the stairs, swinging his bags as he did. Erik was sat in the passenger seat of the car, cardboard box on his lap, he was already sneezing – Nicky knew he’d regret it.  
“What’s with you?” Erik asked, turning to face Nicky.  
“Andrew and Neil are coming with us tomorrow night,” Nicky deadpanned. “We’re going on a double-date.”

***

Nicky rapped on the dorm door obnoxiously loudly, he could hear the TV blaring from inside, so he knew they were home; when no one answered, he swung the door open and stepped inside. Erik had stayed outside taking a phone call, which Nicky was pretty pleased about, because he wasn’t exactly sure how this would go down.  
Kevin was sat on the couch and glanced up as Nicky stepped inside, barely acknowledging him as the TV continued to play.  
“They’re in there,” Kevin said, nodding toward the bedroom, as if he could read Nicky’s mind.  
“Thanks,” Nicky said, making his way down the hall. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door, not wanting to disturb anything – when he was met with silence, he slowly opened the door. Andrew and Neil were sat at opposite ends of the room, Andrew leaning out of the window to smoke whilst Neil sat curled up in bed, reading.  
“Oh, hey, Nicky,” Neil said, glancing up from his book; Andrew didn’t say anything, just flicked his cigarette butt out of the window.  
“You ready?” Nicky asked, glancing between the two of them, they both looked decidedly underdressed.  
“Ready?” Neil repeated, cocking his head.  
“Yes,” Nicky said slowly, turning to Andrew, his questioning look was met with a blank one. Neil followed Nicky’s gaze, turning to Andrew in confusion.  
“We’re going to get something to eat,” Andrew explained, “with Nicky and Erik.”  
“Why?” Neil asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
“Because I’m hungry,” Andrew shrugged. “C’mon.”  
“Is Kevin coming?” Neil asked, snapping his book shut and slowly standing up from the bed.  
“No,” Nicky said quickly, “you know Kevin doesn’t like carbs.”  
“Do we have to?” Neil asked, shoulders slumping. “Can’t we just stay home?”   
“Let’s just go,” Andrew said, giving Neil a firm shove toward the door.

The journey to the restaurant was too quiet, verging on awkward, neither Andrew nor Neil made any attempt to speak to one another or Nicky and Erik. They carried on this silent act as they were sat down in the restaurant. It was pretty busy, being so close to Christmas, and they were sat in a corner booth – Nicky and Erik sandwiched together as they sat across from an awkward Andrew and Neil.  
As Andrew and Neil began to browse through the menu, Erik turned to Nicky, grinning broadly. Erik’s nose was overly red from the amount of times he’d used a tissue in the last twenty-four hours, and both Nicky and Erik were sporting scratches on their hands from the overly playful kitten.  
“I can’t believe you got them to agree to go on a double date,” Erik said in German, obviously realising too late that everyone at the table was fluent in the language. Erik let out an uneasy laugh and rubbed a hand over the nape of his neck.  
“A double date?” Neil repeated in English, looking between the three of them, Andrew scowled at Erik.  
“Well, we’re two couples out for a meal, right?” Nicky asked, forcing out a chuckle. Neil shrugged before turning back to the menu; Nicky raised his eyebrows in surprise, he hoped that Andrew and Neil were a little more comfortable when they were alone, because this was almost painful to watch.   
Luckily, the food arrived pretty quickly and an almost comfortable silence fell on the table; as Nicky reached out to grab his drink, Neil reached for his hand,  
“What did you do?” he asked, pointing to the cat scratches that ran up and down Nicky’s hand.  
“Oh, erm,” Nicky forced out a chuckle, trying hard to ignore Andrew’s glare as he tried to conjure up a believable lie. “Erik can get pretty kinky in bed.” Erik started to choke on his food and Nicky had to reach over to smack him on the back. Neil stared at him, eyebrows raised. “TMI?” Nicky asked.  
“Maybe,” Neil muttered, turning back to his food.  
“I was just joking,” Nicky laughed, “it was a stray cat.” Andrew’s glare turned into a full blown scowl and Nicky just offered an apologetic shrug. As the others started to finish their food, Erik began to sneeze profusely, earning a pointed glare from Andrew.  
“Erik, are you okay?” Neil asked, eyebrows furrowing together as he looked across the table, Nicky jostled Erik’s arm, urging him to stop.  
“He’s fine,” Nicky replied for him, “just allergies.”  
“To what?” Neil asked, cocking an eyebrow, Andrew shot Nicky a desperate look, willing him to keep the secret.  
“Dust,” Nicky called, just as Erik replied with, “the napkins.” Neil cocked a brow, clearly not believing them.  
“The napkins,” Nicky said, “they’re dusty.”  
“Oh, okay,” Neil said slowly, shooting Andrew a questioning look, which was met with a shrug. Nicky turned to Erik, eyebrows raised, “the napkins?” he mouthed and Erik shrugged dramatically.  
“I didn’t know what else to say,” Erik whispered. Nicky sighed slightly, shaking his head. Maybe this double date wasn’t the best idea, he could only hope that Neil and Andrew got on better when they were alone together.

Nicky suppressed a sigh of relief as he pulled up outside of Fox Tower, Neil and Andrew would be getting out soon and this ghastly date would be over. Nicky glanced at them in the rear view mirror, Andrew got out without so much as a goodbye, stepping onto the pavement and waiting for Neil.  
“Bye, guys,” Neil said, swinging his car door open. “Thanks for an, erm, interesting night.”  
“Bye,” Nicky and Erik called, turning to one another as Neil closed the door behind him.  
“Well, that was painful,” Nicky groaned, smacking his head against the steering wheel.  
“It wasn’t the best,” Erik agreed, rubbing soothing circles into Nicky’s back with the palm of his hand.  
“The best?” Nicky replied, rolling his head sideways to look at Erik. “The date was a nightmare,” Nicky said, “I just wanted to give them some bonding time.”  
“They seem to be bonding fine without us,” Erik shrugged.  
“Huh?” Nicky asked, raising his head slightly, he followed Erik’s gaze out of the car. Neil and Andrew were stood just outside the entrance of the tower, extremely close to one another; Andrew whispered something into Neil’s ear and Neil laughed in response. Nicky felt himself grin as Andrew planted a small kiss on Neil’s cheek. “Maybe the date wasn’t so bad after all,” Nicky thought aloud.  
“Maybe it wasn’t,” Erik agreed, leaning across the console to kiss Nicky. “Now let’s go back to look after that kitten.”


End file.
